Sharing
by M169
Summary: Marik and Bakura have made it into the finals. They are forced to share a bed while on the blimp. And they form a reltionship. But not all can end well. Maybe. Yoai, lemon.
1. Trouble

For when someone fucks up big time with numbers. And has poor judgment of personality.

If something is inconsistent: It's a fan fiction, just go with it.

The Battle City tournament had just begun. Someone had begun showing everyone to their rooms. It was half-past eight at night. Okay…Yugi, here's your room. "Marik." The Man glared at Odion, believing him to be the Evil Marik. "This is yours." "Tea, here's your room. Next to it is Joey's and Serenity's, across the hall Tristan's, then Dukes is over there." He says while pointing at Dukes room. Kaiba's room is upstairs in the main room if you have questions. The eighth Duelists room is at the end of the hall. Mai Valentine?" He checks to make sure that is actually her real name. "That's your room over there." He points to another room. Now there remain only two people in the rooms waiting to see where their quarters would be. The real Marik, or commonly known as "Namu" around these parts. And then there was the dreaded Yami Bakura, under the identity of the clueless and innocent Ryo by everyone here. The two hated each other more than anything. Marik possibly hated Bakura more than he hated being a tombkeeper. And that was saying something. Bakura, however, always found Marik attractive. He was sure Marik found him attractive as well. Although, Bakura hated Marik even still, despite how gorgeous he was. Marik, in Bakura's opinion, was shallow and bland. He was too demanding and ignorant for Bakura's tastes.

However they both hated each other less than one thing and that was losing to the Pharaoh. And that's why they were teamed up. For that reason and that one reason alone. The man looked at the two and stared for a moment, then looked back down at his paper. "Umm…it appears there is only one room left because Yugi brought his friends."

Just another reason to hate that son of a bitch.

Marik's POV

"Well, then what do we do?" I asked in my fake-almost-unbelievable-Namu-voice. "Well. It looks like you two will have to share unless we get things more sorted out. But don't worry, you're both such nice young men, I'm sure you'll get along fondly." Now this guy was the biggest idiot in the world. He doesn't even know us! "Besides Ryo, he did save your life. There's no reason for you guys not to get along." I dug a fingernail into my side to keep my temper in check. "But what if-""I'm sorry, I have to go." And the man left. He fucking _left_ me while I was talking! What the fuck? "Whose room was this intended to be?" I shouted after him. "Yours," was all he said before he turned the corner. I walked into the room. It wasn't that impressive to Bakura, but to me, it was amazing. Bakura doesn't know about my life underground. The only reason we teamed up is because we're on the same side. Not because either of us know what happened to the other. I don't know, nor would I like to know what happened to Bakura.

Living underground my whole life might have ruined my perspective. Obviously, Bakura just rolled his eyes at the room. But it had a fantastic view. "Wow." I let my amazement slip out. I gazed at those dots sparkling in the sky, lighting up the night. I've never seen these before in my life. What are they?

"You act like you've never seen the stars before." Bakura remarks at me, but I can barely hear him. Is my fascination that obvious? It doesn't matter. I stare at the…what were they called again? Stars? Whatever, they were beautiful. I turn around to Bakura to come up with some snappy remark. When I see he's lying down on MY bed. "Get off my bed." I say to him. He only smirks back at me. "Or what? We're sharing a room. It's our bed." His smirk grows at the last sentence. But I just smirk back. "He said it was MY room, and that you are the freeloader here." He stared at me for a moment. "Fine. I'll sleep on the floor." He grabs some of the pillows and a blanket and starts setting them up on the floor. "I don't feel like fighting today. He lays down on the blankets and pillow set up, and looks rather comfortable.

Normal POV

"And the duelists chosen for the first round are….Ryo Bakura and Yugi Moto!" Bakura glances at Marik, Marik looks surprised. And turns to Joey. "How good is Ryo?" He asks. Bakura raised an eyebrow at Marik's innocent act. Joey looks back at him "He's not very good. But if there's any chance the spirit is back, it's going to be the second biggest challenge next to Marik's dueling skills." Marik has to hold back a laugh due to Joey saying Marik was better than Bakura. Bakura sends a glare. But then continues his own innocent act. His eyes became rounder, and softer. He brushes his hair back with his fingers. It's actually frightening how much he actually looks like his innocent half. "Meet us at the dueling station in thirty minutes, and then we will have our duel ready."

"You better win," is all Marik said to Bakura when he walked into his room to get his deck together. "I will win. I have a purpose to win." Bakura states bitterly. He glares over to Marik. "No good luck?" Bakura asks. "You didn't wish me any." "And you lost."

"It doesn't matter Bakura. We both have our reasons for winning and you can make that reason a step closer by winning." "That was to most confusing statement I ever heard in my life." "Oh, shut up. You know I'm not a motivational speaker. ""Good thing too. Nobody wants to be like you." "I'm well aware of that. My life is horrible; I wouldn't want anyone to be me." And with that, Marik left. He walked into the bathroom, and curled up in the corner. Trying to get over his hatred for his own life. His own fear of the darkness in his past. And his anger on Bakura.

The duel didn't go too well. Bakura was doing great for the first half, but he quickly began to loose his grip when Slifer the Sky Dragon was summoned on Yugi's side of the field. Bakura tried to take control of the God by using his own, lower level but still threatening occult deck. This of course failed, because the Gods can not be controlled by mere spirits. Marik was constantly in Bakura's head, telling him what to do. Bakura refused, and everyone saw how far that got him. Marik released his host.

"Somebody help!" Ryo shouts, unaware of his surroundings. "Where am I? My arm…it hurts." He looks around frightened and injured, and unknowing of what he should do. Marik smirks at the spirit of Bakura. "Oh, by the way, I can get into your head any time I wish." Bakura glares at Marik. "Okay Bakura, now to tell you why you're not in you're hosts body. You see, Yugi won't attack Ryo. They're friends. They might not be as close as Joey, Tristan, and Tea, but they are still friends, and that means something to them…apparently. Now, if you are not in control, and your host is this injured, he could possibly die from the shockwaves created by these gadgets you all are using. 'Duel disks?' Is that right? Yeah, well, anyway, Yugi won't attack, he'll forfeit the game! And you will win the God Card, and trade it for my Millennium Rod! It's foolproof!" Bakura stared at him, and then back at his opponent. Yugi was obviously arguing with Yami about whether they should attack or not. It's not like back when they first met, when the Pharaoh would just attack anyone if it meant winning the game and fulfilling his purpose. Now he would actually think these things though. Now he would contemplate friendship and enemies, now he would give in to reason.

But that purpose was still in the way. The Pharaoh needed to win this duel to get to the other side.

What if he did strike?

The thought ran through Bakura's head, and hit him like a brick wall. If the Pharaoh did strike with Slifer then everything is ruined. Including Bakura's long tem game. He wouldn't just fail this one round. Ryo could die, and if he did he would have no host to help him get around on his plans. No one to help him build the RPG boards of anything. The whole plan was screwed if that was to happen.

Bakura launches himself back into his host's body and takes control. He couldn't do it. The risks were too great; he couldn't risk Ryo's life on this one simple plan of Marik's no less. "You win! I'll give this one to you and protect my Host. Just strike now!" Bakura shouts at the Pharaoh, who immediately attacks in reaction to the spirits yelling.

Yugi pondered this. _I'll give this one to you and protect my host. _Bakura want to protect someone other than himself? Yami felt that in terms of protecting his host he was no different than Bakura. That Bakura might have a slight good within his darkened soul. _There's a difference _Yugi thought to Yami. _I want to help you too. He is doing this for himself. I like having you in my mind. You are my friend._

Ryo lies on the ground. He was exhausted and hurt. He looked around before he passed out. "The winner gets to take a card from the loser." Yugi looks angrily at the man. "Ryo has more problems to deal with. I'm not taking a card."

"Maybe I should hold onto this ring so Ryo can't get it. He keeps on forgetting how dangerous it is to wear this thing." Tea said carefully. Yugi and his gullible friends automatically nod their heads and leave to go to bed. They had no idea that Tea was being controlled by Marik.

Tea put the ring on Bakura's neck and left _the_ room. Marik walked in, and Bakura automatically got out of bed. "You **lost!**" Marik shouts at Bakura, mad that he ruined all of his plans. If he thought he was going to get the millennium item now he was kidding himself. Bakura glares back at him. "I know Ilost_, but you could have killed Ryo!" _ Bakura argues back at him. Angry that his plans have been ruined as well, Bakura moves to hit Marik, who dodges with ease. "I've been trained my whole life to deal with people like you. In a battle of fists you're nothing. And since you lost the duel I'd beat you in that. And I'm probably smarter than you as well." Bakura rolls his eyes. "You don't even know what a computer is." Marik gives a blank stare. "I rest my case." "You don't understand," Marik starts to talk, "I've been-""NO _you _don't understand! I've worked my whole life for this. My whole three thousand year life! And you still have a chance. You have no idea what it's like having this taken away from you. You don't know what it's like to be set back again. You don't understand….I'm going to bed." Bakura lies down on the floor. Angry and hurt about his loss. Marik lies down on his bed. "Why did you want to win anyway? The millennium items are evil. ""I know they are. I was there when they were created. The Pharaoh, he…sent his men to kill my entire village. Everyone was dead except for me. I was so small…." "How old were you?" Marik breathes out almost silently. Marik thought his past was unforgettable; he never met anyone that had a life worse than his. A feeling rises in his chest, sympathy? "I was six, it turns out they killed my family, and friends to create those millennium items. Shadow Alchemy, it has a price to pay. That price was everyone I knew. I was left to fend for myself when I was that young. "

That feeling rises again in Marik's chest. He sighs, feeling the need to confess something about his past. And he knew that meant he had to say something he didn't want "My dad cut knives into my back." "What?" Bakura asks incredulously. He couldn't have heard that right? Did Marik say that? "You fucking heard me!" Marik hissed. "My dad cut knives into my back. The Pharaohs memories are carved into my back. It's all for him! HE ruined my family and it's decedents. No one in my family was allowed to leave a damn tomb. Why the fuck do you think I don't understand those gadgets?" Bakura just stares at the ceiling. He can't believe someone actually had a life that was ruined by the Pharaoh like this. "I guess we're not that different." Bakura slips out. He's glad it's dark because red starts to spread over his face. "You don't have to sleep on the floor if you want. You can…umm, sleep up here." Now Bakura's face is so red, it's burning hot. He climbs into the bed with Marik. "Do you have nightmares like I do?" Marik questions. He doesn't want to pry, but he really wants to know how much Bakura is like him. "Yeah..." Bakura trails off. Marik wraps his arms around Bakura. Bakura felt more blood rush to his face. "Wha-What are you doing?" Marik smirks. "Nothing if you don't want…" Marik's hand trails down. He rubs his lower stomach.

Bakura's POV

I don't think any more blood is in my face. It all seems to be rushing into a different place. "You wanna?" Marik looks at me. I can barely see him, but I see his bright eyes are clouded over with lust. "Yeah." I close the distance between us, and we begin dueling with our tongues. He starts moaning, it's the sexiest thing I've ever heard in my life. And I've been around for a long time. I don't have a shirt on anymore. And my pants are being unbuttoned. His hands struggling around that area felt amazing. I moan louder than I feel would help my dignity. "Excited already are we?" Marik confirmed my previous thought. Although, my thoughts seem to be disintegrating as he licks from my chest down to my belly button. "Stop teasing me." I feel his hand at my crotch. He lightly strokes it. I think I may be going crazy. He comes back up and starts shoving his tongue in my mouth again. His mouth goes from my lips, to my neck. He starts sucking roughly at the skin between my jaw and neck. "Co-come on Marik, please?" I cringe at the thought of what I just did. I was begging him. I never beg. Finally he leans his head down, and swallows me up inch by inch. I gasp at the feeling around me. Everything is warm and wet. My eyes glaze over and my vision gets blurry. For the first time in my life, pleasure is the only thing I feel . my heart races as I feel the end coming closer. His tongue is so skilled I come before I even knew I was going to. He pulls back; my semen is all over his face, neck, and hair. He might be the hottest thing I've ever seen.

"Attention Battle City finalists, "Many groans occur from the sleeping "Heroes" who go to be at eight thirty. Nothing but a bunch of goody two shoes… I can't think about this right now when the only one who's ever accepted me had just went down on me. "There will be a few more days in-between the next round due to the near fatal wounding or one of the finalists."

I guess Marik and I could use a few days off.


	2. Awkward

Sharing Chapter Two

_Writing like this is thought from a character when in normal POV, and a flashback in specific persons POV. There may be a lot of this depending on your view. _And there is going to be no sex in this chapter. Maybe the next one.

Do I need to do a disclaimer? I guess I might as well do one. I don't own this. If I did, Marik and/or Bakura would be the main character(s) and things would end well for them, Marik wouldn't have turned 'good'. And everything in this fanfic would have actually happened. Enjoy.

(Line Break)

"So…." I try to start a conversation as the two lay in bed together. "What now?" "There are many other things to do. I just went down on you. Though, I'm not sure I'd want to lose my virginity just yet. That's why we didn't have sex, just to let you know." _That makes since, I guess. I'm not a virgin, and neither is my host. Actually, many people expect Ryo to be so innocent and naive. I actually think he has more of a disturbing mind than me. And that's saying something. I found some…interesting… stuff under his bed. And some creepy things I don't want to see again. He's a nice person, possibly too nice and trusting. But naive is not an adjective to describe him. And he is defiantly not innocent. _

_However, Marik __**is **__a virgin. That's what I would expect from someone who lived like he did. Though, I do want to take his virginity...as soon as he'll let me._ "How long will you want to wait until that?" "I don't know. Just... whenever. I'm kind of spontaneous." He gets up out of bed. He doesn't have a shirt on anymore, but his pants are still on. I'm going to need a shower; you're semen's all over me, Jackass." Marik starts to take off his clothes. "Why are you undressing?" Bakura asks, mildly aroused at Marik's almost nakedness. "I'm getting ready for my shower. Problem?" Marik smirked. "No…" Bakura continued to stare at the young man. Marik's skin glowed in the moonlight shining through the window. His legs were dark, and smooth, and really long, they went on for about half a mile. His eyes glittered and danced around nervously as he got his things ready. Bakura couldn't believe he was just now noticing how attractive this boy was. He couldn't believe he just now noticed how the boy was always facing him and how, he was putting on a shirt. That didn't' make much sense. "Am I not allowed to see you're back?" "Yeah, you aren't allowed to see my back. Remember what I told you? Well, I can't show it to anyone. "And with that Marik leaves. He walks into the bathroom and locks the door behind him. _If he trusts me enough to tell me this why can't I just see it?_ Bakura is left stunned alone in the room, confused as ever.

Why couldn't he see it? He doesn't understand why it bothers him. He just felt that, as stupid as it may be, that Marik trusts him enough to let him see the family secrets. As ridiculous as it seems, Bakura feels like they should both stick together and trust each other now with their pasts, presents and futures.

(Line Break)

"Why can't I see your back? I mean, I already know the story right? What else is there?" Bakura asks, slightly annoyed for reasons even Bakura doesn't understand. "You just can't. It just isn't meant for you." "Of course not, it's meant for the Pharaoh, isn't it?" Bakura rolls his eyes. Marik was this close to driving him up the wall. Wondering why he can't just fucking see it? Marik had just given him head about five hours ago. How much more intimacy do they need to share before Marik will show him those secrets? Bakura already told Marik almost every secret of his past. "No. It's for nobody. Not anymore. I don't want anybody to see it. It shows how weak I am. I don't like them. They're ugly and painful. Constant pain. Physical pain. You don't understand. You don't put up with all this pain. Your host does. You can choose whether to feel everything or nothing. And I always have to put up with this, even in my nightmares." Marik starts to cry. It seems that ever since he opened up to Bakura, he's been more emotional, more…_trusting. _"You know what, I'm sorry I brought it up. What do you want to eat for dinner?" "Not hungry." Marik glares at Bakura. And throws his pillow on the ground. Bakura raises an eyebrow at this behavior. "Sleep on the floor. We're not sharing a bed anymore. I changed my mind." "Marik! Don't take it seriously. I won't touch or look at your back or anything that you don't want me to do, I won't ask about it anymore either." Bakura doesn't know why he's so willing to do whatever Marik says. Or why he's so submissive for him. He has no idea why he even cares about the tanned Egyptian teen now. He used to hate his entire existence. He used to curse him, wish him gone, wish that he could just give him what he wanted and leave or die. Bakura didn't care.

But now he does.

"Don't talk about it either. You still can't sleep in the bed. About dinner, I'm a vegetarian. So, do we have anything in that fridge over there that doesn't have meat?" Glad to get away from the topic and move onto dinner, Bakura looks into the fridge. He stares hungrily at the steaks presented in the plastic wrapping. "You're a vegetarian?" Bakura questions, unsure, and eyeing the meat in the fridge. Bakura was a carnivore, he _only _ate meat, unless none was available of course. And his host always does bug him about eating vegetables to keep his body healthy. So maybe he isn't one hundred percent carnivore. But he eats meat when he can. "Yeah. Problem?" "Umm…" Bakura forced his hungry eyes off the meat. " No. There are some vegetables and fruit if you want, I can make a salad. Or pasta…there's that too." "You cook?" Marik raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Don't tell anyone or I'll strangle the tan out of you." "I was born with this gorgeous tan; you can't take it off with anything, even staying inside for years. Which is why I know it's a natural tan. I've been inside most of my life. Speaking of tans you look like you could use a couple thousand sessions of sunbathing yourself. Does Ryo ever see the sun? I remember when I first saw the sun…" Marik trailed off. "You should have seen me then. I was stronger, bigger, taller, and tanner than you are right now. Marik steps up to Bakura and stares dangerously close into his eyes, standing tall and as straight and proud as he could. "But that was then. This is now. And now…you're weaker, shorter, and much paler than I am." Bakura took a step closer so they were mere inches apart. "It's not my body." Marik moved in a tad closer to Bakura, grabbing him by the shoulder gently, "It might as well be. Besides, you still look good anyway." And with that, the distance between the two closed into a mind blowing, teeth-crashing, violent kiss.

Marik pulled back first. "I think I'll have some pasta. You eating some too?" For some reason, Bakura felt the need to hide from Marik. He felt like Marik would be offended if he ate those delicious looking stakes. And for some, unexplained reason, he doesn't want to piss him off anymore than he already has. "Sure."

(Line Break)

_Next day_

**Bakura's POV **

I shot up, frightened from my sleep Memories of the dream haunt me. My whole family. Why do I have these nightmares about my past? It's been three thousand years.

However, I can never forget that fateful day. I was six years old, staring at my family being stabbed and hauled off into an acid pit, and being smelted and turned into gold. I remember so vividly smelling smoke and having to run. But not missing a conversation between the guards, who were destroying the only place I ever knew. My village, my home.

"_Why are we doing this again?" The taller one asks to the man next to him, confused. He probably didn't listen to whatever instructions he was given. "We need to make the millennium items. They will fight army's for our country." I couldn't help but think so angrily. They were destroying everything I ever knew to create weapons? Why would they do such a thing? "The Pharaoh ordered us to do this, and we don't question it." I ran after that statement. Fueled by anger and fear. Why my town? Why are they doing this? Why did they do this? Why? Why? Why? Why is everyone I love dead?"_

Pain shot up and down my neck and back as I sat up straight. Must be from sleeping on this floor. I can't believe after I cooked him dinner, and said I'm sorry, something I do for anyone, except maybe Ryo, and he still made me sleep on the floor. I get up and walk over to the fridge, and grab one of the steaks. I unwrap the bloody plastic and throw it on a plate in the microwave to defrost. It's done a few minutes late. But the stove we have won't work. I groan in frustration quietly so I don't disturb Marik sleeping peacefully on the bed. I decide to leave the room and eat the beef raw.

I tear at the stuff viciously; making sure I swallow every last piece of this bloody meat. I realize how frightening that would have been to watch, and I look around to see if anyone was looking at me while I was eating. I find Yugi staring at me wide eyed. Shit I should be more careful about my identity. "You okay Bakura?" The ask me, extremely concerned. I put on my flawless Ryo face and say in my light, ditzy British accent "Yeah! I'm just so hungry. .." I have to think about Marik's fake name for a while. "Namu is a vegetarian; I couldn't eat meat in front of him! That's just so rude…." I trail off and giggle for just a bit more happiness in his character. They immediately buy it. They are seriously the stupidest people I've met in my entire lives. They are so gullible. I could probably flat out tell them that I changes and I wanted to work with them now, and they'd believe me! "Well…bye!" I exclaim in an overly cheery voice. As soon as I round the corner I start to gaga at Ryo's personality. I walk into Marik's and my room. "You know, I won't be offended at your lifestyle Bakura. I won't get pissed off at you." I groaned at him. "I never thought you would be offended at my lifestyle. Where are you getting these ridiculous ideas?" "I saw you get a steak this morning. You looked like you were the hungriest person underground and I lived in a creepy underground clan where you wouldn't be fed if you talked back to your superiors. So, I saw a lot of people go hungry." I wonder why Marik is saying this statement so casually. "Wait! I thought it was just your family that lived underground." "We were a clan. Our family just dominated the clan. There were a lot of people down there, so we weren't you know…sleeping with our close family all the time." Marik blushed, probably uncomfortable with this talk.

However, all awkwardness can be solved with a kiss.

And that's just what I did.


	3. Heat

Sharing Chapter Two

**Is a disclaimer necessary? Oh well, IF I OWNED YUGIOH MARIK AND BAKURA WOULD BE GOING AT IT LIKE RABBITS!**

**Oh, speaking of that, sex is in this story.**

**I use the word "Something" too much. Sorry.**

(Line Break)

Marik ended the kiss and pulled back. "I'm ready." He whispers seductively. "For what?" "This…" Marik kissed Bakura's lips softly, and engaged in a kiss which quickly became more passionate. Their tongues began dueling in a way that was much more fun than cards. Marik started to run his hands through Bakura's silky hair. Bakura grabs onto Marik's shoulders, he grew impatient quickly with just standing there making only lip-contact. He shoved Marik down onto the bed they were now sharing with Marik sitting there under him. Marik didn't like this position and flipped them over, wanting to have more control in their fiery hot kiss. Now that Marik was lying on top of him, he started to push off Bakura's top and planting fiery hot kisses all down Bakura's torso. Marik took off his own top and whispered quietly, "Do you want to see them? The scars?" Bakura looked into Marik's eyes. He was serious, fully serious. His eyes were completely focused on Bakura's as if to decide what Bakura would do with the knowledge he was about to gain. Bakura stared, wide eyed.

Just moments ago Marik was angry. Just minutes ago Bakura wanted to see those scars and Marik refused. Marik didn't trust him. And now, after a single kiss Marik felt the need to show him everything he ever knew. He was about to show him the reason for his suffering. Something only the Pharaoh should know. Something Bakura should never, ever be allowed to see in his extended life time. And now it was available.

But something stopped him. Something made Bakura feel as if he wasn't destined to know. As if there was not his right, as if he should not be seeing whatever there was on Marik's back. "It's not important anymore." Bakura whispers back. That appears to be the right answer because Marik's lips come crashing down again. Their teeth collide and Marik bites down on Bakura's lip. A coppery taste fills their mouths as they continue the sloppy, uncoordinated kiss. Marik's hands run down Bakura's sides and Bakura places one arm around the blonde's neck, and the other around his waist. Every time Marik touched Bakura, more blood was sent to the area between his legs. Marik noticed this and swiftly grinded his hips against Bakura's. Bakura bit his lip to stifle a loud moan that threatened to play at his lips. "Do you like that?" Marik seductively murmurs into Bakura's ear. "Nnnmmmgh." Bakura mutters something unintelligible and Marik grinds his own arousal against Bakura's again and this time neither of them can hold back a loud moan. "Ahh." Bakura gasps as Marik begins to undo his pants. But it's slow. Bakura growls in annoyance and frustration. "Hurry up." Marik slaps Bakura's chest. "Do not talk to me in that way if you want me to keep going." Bakura then closed his eyes and prepared for more frustration as Marik went even slower then he's been before. He undid one button out of the three on his pants, and the zipper still had yet to be undone.

"Fuck." Bakura muttered under his breath and sighed while he rolled his head back. Both of them were thinking the same thing. _This feels too good to be true…_ Marik brought his lips to Bakura's neck. The harsh sucking had Bakura drawing blood on his own lip to keep himself quiet. "Are you sure that you're a virgin?" Bakura couldn't help but ask. "Yeah, why am I good?" Marik asks Bakura teasingly. "N-not as g-good as I always thought." It was completely obvious that Bakura was lying, considering Bakura's stressed look, straining member and continually stifled moans. "Well," Marik stopped his attack on Bakura's neck, leaving a purple and red mark surrounded by teeth marks, "I always thought you wouldn't be as submissive as you are." Marik was being jokingly serious. He meant what he said, but it's not like he was really complaining. It's just that Bakura was supposed to be the experienced one. He was supposed to be the one in control; it's just how it was always seen. After hearing that Bakura realized how submissive he actually was being. He didn't like that, so he managed to successfully flip over so he was on top and straddling Marik's waist. Marik moaned as he did so. Bakura started to kiss and nip at Marik's neck. Marik started to moan underneath of him. Bakura smirked. "You seem to like this…" Marik started to glare and Marik brought his knee up to Bakura's crotch. Bakura bit his lip hard before turning into a vocal mess. Marik flipped them back over and undid Bakura's second button before undoing his own pants. "Of course you're fast when taking off your own clothing." Bakura muttered under his breath while Marik simply glared at him. "I've got nothing to prove Bakura, except that I can be a tease." Marik started grinding his hips against Bakuras. "Fuck…" Bakura muttered again.

Suddenly, however, there was a knock on the door. "Ryo? We came to check on you? Can we come in?" Marik and Bakura look over at each other. _Shit. _They were in the middle of fucking. There was no way wither of them could answer the door because they were both aroused. And they couldn't come in. Or at least that's what Bakura thought. Marik walked up behind the door and opened it a crack and peered his head out. "Namu? I thought this was Bakura's room?" Yugi says as clueless as anyone could ever be. "Yes. Well," Marik started off in that fake voice he uses to try and sound innocent, "There was a bit of trouble. Since you brought some people that were not participating in these finals, there was no room. So Bakura and I were trading off who sleeps on the floor and bed. He's hurt, and has been sleeping and awful lot. He's not conscious right now, but I assure you he's fine." Tea looks at 'Namu' in that creepy flirty way she always has, but then here eyes go soft and clueless like Yugi's. "Can we see him?" "No." Marik said a bit too quickly. They raise an eyebrow to his sudden change of character. "I mean…Bakura doesn't like people watching him while he's sleeping. Having me in here caused enough of a scare in him. He specifically told me to not let anyone in when he is asleep." Marik says calmly. Bakura stares at Marik while he is saying all of these quite believable lies. Bakura spends time on his lies. He spends hours thinking of every aspect of something before he acts it out. He thinks of every possible outcome before it happens. Marik just walked up to the door and started saying lies that sounded practiced from his perspective. "Oh, okay, I understand. Come on, Tea." Yugi and Tea then left. Not even asking why or since when this has been like this, or how 'Namu' could possibly know anymore about their friend they've known for a year, that 'Namu's' only known for a few days. They just left. And Marik was back on Bakura the second they walked down the hall. "It's hot the way you lie." Bakura mutters as he starts to grind against Marik some more. Marik wasted no more time as he removed the rest of Bakura's pants and took off his own. "You weren't wearing underwear Marik?" Bakura questions as Marik starts running his hands all over Bakura's chest. "No." Marik smirks and lowers his head and stars to suck on Bakura's overly strained arousal. "Mmmmnn" Bakura moan loudly as Marik continues. Marik moans too and the vibrations cause Bakura to moan even louder and loll his head back. Marik sucked as if his life depended on it, "Fuck..FUCK! I'm gonna…" Bakura almost screamed as Marik pulled his head away, denying or, rather, delaying Bakura's release. Marik brought his head back up and smirked. "Bastard." Bakura gasped out at Marik. Marik merely smiled, "I'll take it as a complement."Bakura decided it was time for him to take control and flipped them over, and turned Marik onto his stomach. Bakura reached into his dresser drawer and pulled out a bottle. "Well," Marik said cockily, "Either you were planning on having sex with me, or you planned to be very busy at night." "Fuck you." Bakura covered his finders in the lubricant and inserted one into Marik. Marik scrunched up his face in discomfort. Bakura managed to get another finger in as he began a fingering motion to prepare him best for what was about to happen. Marik was experiencing a strange, discomforting but pleasurable feeling in his body. Bakura was experiencing frustration as the only thing he wanted to do was take Marik without warning. "You ready?" Bakura asked shakily. Marik nodded in response. Bakura slowly entered Marik and waited for him to adjust to him. Bakura let out a shaky groan at the feeling of being inside another person took control of him. Once Marik was okay, Bakura started to thrust slowly into Marik. Marik groaned loudly at these movements. "Fuck." Marik swore as Bakura started to give into this feeling growing inside him and thrusts even faster. Bakura knew he was close, it wasn't that long but he hasn't had sex in so long, Bakura groaned loudly and reached around and started to pump Marik's arousal fast and hard. Marik let out a silent scream and there his head back. "Bakura, I'm…I think I'm… Ahh!" Marik came all over Bakura's hand and the bed sheets. Bakura fallowed immediately afterwards.

They collapsed onto the bed together. "That…was amazing." Bakura said as he nuzzled into Marik's neck. "Yeah…" Marik still had his shirt on, and Bakura still hadn't seen his scars. Marik still wasn't a total disgrace to his family. Actually, Marik realized he had broken almost every rule that had ever been established in his strict home. Or tomb. Whatever you would call that place. Marik actually thought of it as Hell. A place where there was nothing but suffering. A place where his worst fears would come to life. Where they already have. Marik hadn't fallowed any orders. He had resisted the initiation, was gay, slept with not just anyone but a man before he was married, left the tomb, saw the outside world, murdered innocent people, defied the Pharaoh, and his parents, and was now trying to go against everything his family ever stood for. "What's wrong?" Bakura asked in a rare moment of tenderness. Marik came to another realization.

Because he broke all those rules he was happy. Now in his life he had met someone who acted like himself when alone and acted intimate and thoughtful around himself. Someone who was vulnerable, and knew his own vulnerabilities. Someone who actually cared about him and accepted him for who he was. This was something he never would have found in a woman. Something he never would have found in a person other than Bakura.

Marik didn't regret anything he's done.

"Nothing. Nothing anymore." "It doesn't seem that way." Bakura, despite being inhuman and alive for thousands of years, could read human emotion very well. "Nothing anymore, I was just thinking about what a disgrace I am to my family. And I was thinking about how that doesn't matter anymore. I realized that if I wasn't a disgrace to my family I'd be unhappy. And I'm glad we did this." Bakura took the answer. And they both fell into a soft sleep.


	4. End

Sharing Chapter 4.

Scars

**Warnings: Mentions sex and mentions of death and the end of the story.**

XOXOXOXOX

Marik and Bakura lay together peacefully for the first time in ages. Both filled with a sense of false security. Feeling safe for the first time in their lives since before they could even remember. The heated intercourse of the night before was an escape for both of them. An escape from their lives, their pasts, their futures. Escape from fear and pain. The only thing left was the sensation of skin on skin, rubbing, touching, _needing._

It had ended too soon for the both of them. Marik awoke first, used to waking up early from his days in the tomb. He would only get a few hours of sleep then. Not that time really had any real meaning in the tomb below the earth. Marik turned over and looked at Bakura, a white mess of beauty. A sheet of sweat covered Bakura's skin and his hair was strewn about his figure. His face was flushed lightly and his lips parted, the smallest bit of drool escaping from his lips. It was the only time he'd ever seen Bakura as himself, not Ryo, looking so innocent.

Usually most of Bakura's innocence would come from Ryo. Or at least impersonating Ryo. While the two looked alike, there were also many distinct differences between them that Marik couldn't miss. Bakura's hair was one thing. Ryo's was neatly in place, it was soft and curvy, like an angel's. Bakura's was rough and spiky, and messier than Ryo's.

Bakura is always depressed on the subject of Ryo, and this could be for many reasons. One could be that he doesn't want anyone to know that he actually cares about Ryo's well being for more reasons than it being detrimental to his plans. Another could be that Ryo is innocent, but even though he knows it's 'wrong' to the Pharaoh, Ryo is willing to help Bakura with whatever he needs. Ryo is also Bakura's reincarnation. Seeing how nice Ryo is, it reminds Bakura about what his life could be if the Pharaoh hadn't murdered his entire village.

Bakura then wakes up and looks at Marik. For the first time in Bakura's life, he feels good. He looks into Marik's eyes, and for the first time, he doesn't feel hate. It's some other un-namable emotion coursing through his veins. An emotion that made him feel the need to pull Marik closer. To make sure Marik was safe at all costs. The need for Marik to be his. And jealousy for anyone who would ever look at Marik in the way he does.

Bakura didn't know the name for this emotion.

Marik was feeling the same thing. He also didn't recognize this feeling. This feeling was different than lust, although, lust was still there.

"Bakura," Marik started cautiously, as he felt himself being pulled into Bakura's embrace. "What happens if I lose to the Pharaoh." Bakura didn't really want to think about that. He couldn't see Marik losing his battle for freedom. He couldn't picture it. Marik, after working so hard, actually failing. It was almost inconceivable.

"I don't know, you can come live with me and we can scheme and do stupid shit together. You could help me on my ultimate plan. Ryo has his own apartment, and I'm sure he'll agree to let you stay." Marik seemed excited and content with the answer and went quiet.

Bakura held Marik there as Marik had a realization. Bakura was here. Bakura was by his side, holding him in the way he wanted to be held. Bakura was there, even when he lost a duel. And he was there when Bakura lost his duel. They confided in each other's secrets. They had much in common, they both hated the Pharaoh, and Marik was sure Bakura could benefit from the information he held. "Bakura? You need this." Marik tore off his shirt. Bakura stared at Marik's chest. Then, Marik turned around and showed the ancient carvings he had been forced to bear for sixteen years.

Bakura examined his back. What Marik had to go through for the Pharaoh. This was all of Marik's pain and torture wrapped up into a bronzed canvas of artistic swishes of a knife. Marik was obviously pained with feeling the need to show his back. Even though Bakura sensed Marik felt obliged to do it, he couldn't help but feel more concerned for the boy. However, Bakura thought these scars were beautiful, a symbol of Marik's strength. A symbol of what could be done against the Pharaoh. Atem may have taken Marik's freedom, but Marik was going to rise up against that, just as Bakura had done when he was alive. The symbols were flawless. How could Marik remain still throughout this initiation?

As if reading Bakura's thoughts, Marik chocked out, almost crying: "I was muffled and tied down when it happened."

Bakura couldn't believe Marik's strength.

"Next for the Battle City Duels: Marik Ishtar vs. Joey Wheeler."

XOXOXOXOXO

The duel has been lost. Or, well, technically lost. There was no way for him to win. Joey was 'good' right? And that would mean he would win.

Bakura had been lying in his bed when he heard a whispered voice. "Bakura, I need your help." Bakura's eyes opened to see Tea, but it wasn't her at the same time. She was being mind controlled or possessed. Bakura only needed to look at her for a moment. "Marik…What happened to you? Why are you a GIRL? I mean, I always knew you were feminine but…" Tea, or rather, Marik, slapped Bakura with force Tea never could have used. "Listen to me Dammit!" A warped voice that combined both Tea's and Marik's. commanded. Bakura stopped talking to listen, but he couldn't suppress a look of absolute surprise.

"I have lost my body in the duel and I need you to help me." Bakura stared at him, making Marik feel uncomfortable in his gaze. "How do you lose your body? Did you die?"

"No-I My other side. He kicked me out so to speak. I need you to- never mind." Marik's rational side kicked in. Of course, the first thing he would do is come to Bakura for help. But it wasn't fair to Bakura. He was here, asking Bakura to risk his life, and his own plans. It was selfish. And despite the fact that Marik had always been selfish, he didn't want to ask this much from Bakura.

Bakura knew what Marik was going to ask, and almost automatically agreed to it. "Sure, I'll duel him. Come into my mind. I have a soul room, like everyone else does. You can stay in there instead of in that girl. I think we both know you don't like being inside women." Marik nodded, the innuendo not catching on.

Marik's soul floated into Bakura's soul room. It was a simple bedroom. Bakura explained that since he hides everything, there were many hidden passageways in this room. As he explained it, one of the passage ways opened up ever so slightly. Marik did take notice of this, however, Bakura didn't seem to detect this, wither that or he didn't care. "I feel strange. Like I'm floating, and invisible. I can barely feel." Marik commented. Bakura could feel it too, but Marik wasn't used to the whole idea of soul rooms. Bakura reached out to touch Marik's shoulder. Marik's head shot up and glanced at his shoulder. "We can…interact…in here?" Bakura smirked at Marik's surprise.

"Yeah. We can." Bakura leaned down to kiss Marik, who gratefully accepted. Marik pushed Bakura against a wall in the soul room. Bakura bit down softly against Marik's lips and reached for Marik's pants.

"No. No! Bakura!" Marik shoved Bakura off of him. Bakura stared and gave a quizzical look. "Not now, I mean." Marik didn't even have to fully explain before Bakura got the message. Marik was worried about his Yami. He wanted to focus on how they were going to get his body back. Not on how they could actually have sex in Bakura's mind. It's not that he didn't want to do this, he just knew that he should spend time working on strategy that his other side wouldn't figure out. He wanted to be alive.

"I mean…" Marik began to voice his thoughts. "Now's not the time…" Bakura leaned over and began to plant teasing kisses around Marik's lips, and made a trail down to his neck. He kissed Marik's shoulder softly before looking Marik in the eyes and began to speak.

"Now's the perfect time." Marik raised a concerned eyebrow. "I already have a strategy that could beat you're other half, and right now, I have the chance to get something to remember you by in case something does happen.

Marik didn't argue

XOXOXOXOXOX

Sometimes, Marik wished he did argue. As he sat on the roof of his small home in Egypt. He had lost the duel, and was living a lie. Pretending to be good, lying about his sorrows. He didn't really care about Yugi and his friends.

Afterwards, Ryo had offered for Marik to stay with him so he didn't have to face Egypt again. But facing Ryo was much scarier.

Every day he thought about Bakura and his promise of what would happen if they loss. This certienly wasn't the plan. Why did this have to happen to him? Bakura was te only person he cared about in this world. So much for letting people in.

"Ra, I fucking miss you, you ignorant fuck." Marik whispered as he stared off into the darkening sky of his home land. "Fuck. I wish Bakura was here." Marik mumbled to himself.

Marik was startled to hear a deep accented voice behind him.

"Do you always think about me like this?"

Marik couldn't suppress a smile when he turned around to see who he had been thinking about all this time.

XOXOX

]A/N Sorry for the lame ending, lame start of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it regardless, but I just wanted this story DONE!


End file.
